


The Unexpected

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Series: Shen Zed week 2018 [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Shen is bad at social thing, Zed is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Shen tends to forget his birthday exists, Zed refuses to let him do it another year.





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, back to fluffy ending for me.  
> Shen Zed day 4 - Modern AU

Shen was currently sitting alone on the balcony of their shared apartment. Zed was inside doing something, but Shen had been banned from entering the small little thing they called home, so here he sat staring at the clouds that slowly rolled by in the sky as the sun began to set.

Having been out there for almost a full hour now, Shen had begun to wonder what the Zed was doing inside, glancing over his shoulder to see the sliding glass door covered by their makeshift curtains so he couldn’t see inside. Shen could hear the traffic of the city below the balcony and chuckled, it had driven Zed up a wall the first month or so they had lived there. Honestly he couldn’t blame him though considering that they had both grown up on the outskirts of the city where traffic was scarce if there was any the entire day.

Jumping slightly as Shen heard the click of the sliding door unlocking he turned his gaze back in time to see Zed slipping out of the apartment and quickly closing it behind him.

“So,” Zed mumbled looking at the ground and kicking a leaf that had fallen off of one of the plants that they had been growing, only one of the plants had survived the ordeal the two men were both terrible at gardening.

“So what?” Shen asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow with the question as Zed seemed to be having issues with whatever he was going to say.

“I made a mess,” Zed huffed in response, scarlet eyes meeting Shen’s only briefly before darting away a blush appearing on his pale cheeks.

Letting out a long sigh Shen rolled his eyes with a chuckle and slowly stood up,”Do you need help cleaning it up?”

“No… I mean… yes,” Zed crossed his arm like a toddler being asked to do something he didn’t want to before letting his head fall in defeat,”I tried to make you a cake for your birthday okay, I just can't bake,”the words rushed out of his mouth as Shen reached for the door.

“You.. wait its my birthday?” Shen asked looking away to count the days on his fingers, like ti was going to help,”Oh shit it is.”

Zed couldn’t help but laugh at that, the smile on his face made the time Shen had been on the balcony worth it. Zed rarely smiled around anyone except for Shen, and considering they both worked full time jobs to make sure the bills got paid, the amount of time they spent with just them was limited, especially with Akali, Kennan, and Kayn dragging them out on the town every weekend they could manage.

“Yes, you idiot it’s your birthday, and I figured you would forget, you have been so busy with work lately, I was actually worried you wouldn’t be home for it,” Zed admitted, the smile never leaving his face as he ran a hand through his hair,”And now, of course I fuck it up,” he mumbled shaking his head.

“You didn’t mess it up, far from it actually,” Shen responded and kissed his head,”Lets get this mess cleaned up, then why don't we order some pizza and watch a movie or something.”

“Shen I swear, you are a freaking saint, you know that,” Zed chuckled, his smile widening to a grin as he kissed him,”But I mean… I may have already cleaned it, with them,” he chuckled and opened the door to a loud surprise and confetti.

Inside the house was all of their friends, a multitude of colors and decorations all around the small apartment that Shen could see.

“See I may have invited a bunch of people over to celebrate the day you forgot existed, I wasn’t letting another last year happen,” Zed said with a grin,”I mean what I meant to say was surprise?”

Shen laughed and shook his head kissing Zed before turning to look at the group of people, part of which had seemed to disappear to the counter where Zed had set up a temporary bar.

“What a mess,” Shen teased with a smirk and glanced at Zed before going in to talk to people, getting plenty of happy birthdays and hugs before they began to mingle and drink. It was nice to have them leave him alone after a while, Shen still had issues in social situation even with the constant help from his friends and Zed to go out and be social. 

He had made his way back out onto the balcony the sliding glass door still open, but he was barely visible leaning over the corner of the balcony as he watched the stars in the sky, each one slightly less bright than they could be considering the city lights below, but he didn’t really mind.

“Why you hiding out here love?” Zed whispered as Shen felt his arms wrap around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder to look out past him,”Was it to much?”

“No, it's great,” Shen answered, it wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t exactly truthful either.

“You are bad at lying,” Zed sighed and kissed his ear before pulling away to lean over the balcony with him,”I can kick them all out?”

“That’s just rude, I mean you invited them all here,” Shen chuckled not addressing the fact Zed knew his true feelings on the situation.

“How about after they all leave, we cuddle up on the couch and watch one of those stupid romance movies you love so much?” 

Shen laughed and turned to him with a soft smile,”You know you love them, every single one!”  
Zed chuckled and flicked Shen’s nose in retaliation,”I will never say it,” he huffed before looking out to the sky with a slight smile,”A lot of people are starting to leave already, the know better than to stay to long Mr. Grumpy.”

Rolling his eyes Shen bumped into him slightly before looking down at the other man who was now staring up at the stars as Shen had been only moments before.

“They really are beautiful,” Zed sighed out turning to look at Shen once more.

“You really are beautiful,” Shen stated holding his gaze with a soft smile,”and I only need you to celebrate.”

“You are a sap, ya know that,” Zed chuckled and leaned up to kiss him,”I’m going to go kick them out,” he decided and ran off before Shen could stop him.

The noise inside the house, seemed to slowly out until all Shen could hear on his spot on the balcony with the traffic below and the slight breeze that rustled his hair. Shen only stood in the quiet for a moment before he heard a soft song turned on in the apartment, turning to see Zed hobbling to the door with and armful of blankets and pillows.

Dropping them on the balcony Zed looked at Shen with a smile,”We can make a nest and look at the stars,” he stated looking proud of his idea.

“Okay, but just me and you this time,” Shen teased as he bent down to help him stretch out and arrange the blankets so the two could lay down and stare at the sky.

As soon as it was down Zed plopped down onto the blankets and tugged on Shen’s arm to pull him down as wall. They kissed before laying down, Zed’s head resting on Shen’s chest and his eyes to the sky, as Shen’s eyes were on him.

“You really do think to hard sometimes, you know that,” Shen stated after a while, running his fingers through Zed’s hair,”I am happy with simple easy stuff, you should know that by now.”

Zed huffed and turned to meet his gaze, rolling halfway on top of him to accomplish it,”So…. Its whatever,” he huffed in response,”oh, I almost forgot!”

“Forgot what?” Shen asked as he watched Zed scramble off back into the house, sitting up to try and see what he was doing.

“Something very very important!” Zed yelled back at him, the sounds of him digging through the hallways closest where they stored holiday decorations reaching him.

As Zed came into view again, his arms were behind his back and his eyes were on Shen as he made his way over to where he was sitting. Easily sitting down next to him, one hand still hidden behind his back, he cheeks flustered and he looked very nervous.

“So, Shen first off happy birthday, I haven’t said it yet today,” Zed’s voice was shaking slightly, barely noticeable, but Shen was paying close attention as he had seen Zed act this way twice and the first time was when he had asked him out, the second when he had asked if he wanted to move in with him.

Zed swallowed before he spoke again, trying to get the nervous energy down,”Shen, I don’t think I tell you that I love you enough, and how you mean the world to me and you give me a reason to keep living some days. You really have done so much for me, and I would do anything for you,” he stopped lowering his gaze as he took a deep breath.

“Zed, I don’t know what you are trying to do, but I love you no matter what,” Shen said with that same soft loving smile, placing a hand on Zed’s knee in attempt to comfort him.

“Sometimes, I am really happy that you are oblivious to some things,” Zed responded letting out a nervous laugh as he ran his free hand through his hand,”I swear I don’t think my heart has ever raced this fast before.”

“How about you do whatever it is..”

“Shen will you marry me?” Zed blurted out interrupting Shen and pulling out a small black box from behind his back, blush had spread over his hole face as he opened the small box to reveal a simple gold ring,”It would mean the world to me if you would spend the rest of your life with me,” he added softly, looking at Shen as he waited for an answer.

Shen was shocked, he hadn’t expected that this is was Zed had been planning to do, but it wasn’t shocked in a back way.

“I.. Yeah, yes, I mean of course,” Shen stuttered out, blinking slowly to look down at the rin and back up at Zed pulling him into a kiss,”Yes, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.”

The look of happiness on Zed face as Shen slipped the ring on was a look that Shen was glad he lived long enough to see. That look alone seemed to make all of the stars dim in its presence with how much it lit up his word.

“I am pretty sure this is the happiest moment of my life,” Zed said and kissed his head before pulling him closer,”I was so scared to ask you.”

“Zed, you could have asked me in front of everyone and I still would have said yes,” Shen admitted softly,”But this, this was amazing.”

“No Shen you are amazing,” Zed sighed and closed his eyes,”and even though I know I annoy the hell out of you, and I eat all of the icecream all the time, I love you.”

“I love you too Zed,” Shen chuckled in response kissing him gently,”I most definitely love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you all liked it, if you have been liking all of the stories for this you should go check out the art on tumblr for shen zed sfw week, its all really phenomenal.


End file.
